thaelisyardafandomcom-20200214-history
The Astral
The astral is a generic term for other planes of existence which consciousness inhabits aside from wakeful awareness within the physical reality of the material plane. As such, the astral is actually a continuum of sub-planes and lesser dimensional realms which serve as home to all manner of spirits, and for this reason is sometimes called the "spiritual reflection" of Thaelis-Y'Aada. The laws of physics are suspended within the astral, and the very landscape, while in some places mimicking closely the landscapes of the physical world, can warp and bend to the will of its inhabiting gods and other powerful souls residing there. Being the home of spirits and the root of all magic, the astral is a place of tremendous importance, especially to followers of religion, and even the common folk visit it temporarily when their consciousness dreams at night. The astral is one of three major brackets of existence, the opposite pole of the physical, material world of Thaelis-Y'Aada. Between the two lies the hazy and disorienting Land of the Dead, where souls await the arrival of psychopomps after their mortal vessels die. The Nine Astral Planes While the exact number of sub-planes within the astral is debated by scholars, and believed by many to be infinite, its known territory is most commonly divided into nine sub-dimensions in theological literature, and the homes of all worshipped gods possessing crowns have been identified as lying within these nine realms. While the true nature of the relationships between these astral planes, both spatial and temporal is malleable and contested, the most popular conception of them is as being stacked on top of one another. As such, they are further categorised as belonging to the Upper Planes (those at the top of the stack - the Light, Heaven and the Plateau), the Middle Planes (those in the centre - Eidolon, Illusion and Phantasm) and the Lower Planes (those at the bottom of the stack - the Pit, Hell and the Void). The Kiln Those who become the most dedicated servants of Mithras are bound for the Kiln upon their death, accompanied by ascended angels. This awesome beacon of white light, majestic enough to make normal light seem like shadow by comparison, is said to be a gateway of sorts to a new reality where evil cannot exist. Once a soul has entered the Kiln, they will never again return to the mortal coil, having fully become one with the will of Tey'Kor-Akx. Heaven Characters of lawful good alignment - those possessed of truly exalted standing - are destined for Heaven, a realm which soars above the tallest peaks of the astral lands below. Heaven is ruled by the Court of Order and its numerous benevolent deities, and angels teach the ways in which one can gain passage to the final paradise of the Kiln, whose light shines inexorably down from higher still. The Pinnacle Characters of good alignment - those possessed of particularly noble nature - are bound for the Pinnacle, which rests atop the highest mountain peaks of the astral. This realm is ruled by strong but kindly deities who welcome arrivals and provide guidance to those seeking the halls of Heaven, which lie higher still. Eidolon Characters of notable honesty and goodwill (neutral good alignment) find themselves within Eidolon upon death, a realm of pleasantly vibrant quality which calms the soul and quiets all distress. This idyllic and tranquil place is ruled by Venator and her attendant erelim and is thought to be where the Court of Order first makes its influence tangibly felt. The faeries and elementals found here and in higher planes are of redeemed, if not angelic, aspect. The Illusion Most characters of decent scruples (neutral-aligned) who die find themselves within the realm of Illusion - the most densely populated plane within the astral. Here, dancing forests of enticing distraction abound, and keep souls in a constant battle between advancement and temptation. This plane is the home of faeries and all manner of natural elementals, including all primordials except Mithras and Oblivion, and their jotun servants. The Illusion is ruled over by Duroon and its oni, who delegate kingdoms to Nyaratang's dreaming dragons, the jabberwocks. Phantasm Characters of a significantly immoral bent (neutral evil alignment) find themselves within Phantasm upon their deaths, a realm of shadows which plays disturbing and haunting tricks upon the mind, including manifold visions of suffering and doom. This eerie and disorienting plane is ruled by Amarok and its alpdruck servitors, and is where the Court of Chaos lays its initial snares with which to trap victims. The faeries and elementals encountered here and in lower planes are of corrupt, if not demonic, aspect. The Pit Characters of evil alignment - those possessed of particularly vicious nature - are destined for the Pit upon death, a realm within the astral underworld ruled over by Asmodeus and his fallen angels. Here, souls are condemned to suffering and slavery under the cruel grip of their devil masters until their lessons are learned and their contracts fulfilled, allowing them to leave for the fields of Phantasm above. The Pit exists within the surface of the astral landscape, Hell Characters of chaotic evil alignment - those possessed of unrepentant atrocious nature - are bound towards Hell upon their death, a realm below Hell's deepest reaches ruled by the Court of Chaos and its numerous savage deities. Here, souls are hunted and tortured brutally by demons of their own making until they can somehow escape the horror and buy passage to the Pit which lies above, escorted by grinning angels. The Void Characters who become the most dedicated servants of Oblivion in life are bound to the Void upon their deaths. This sightless realm is far beyond even the deepest reaches of Hell and ruled only by demons and the shapeless lacunae which drift and mutate within its chaos. It is said that once a soul is consigned to this realm of outer darkness it is lost forever, becoming a demon. However, old texts of light-workers claim there is a chance of escape, however slim.